This invention relates to a device that is adapted to level a ladder when the same is in the vertically inclined position. More particularly, the invention relates to a device commonly known as a stile extension that is used where the lower end portion of at least one stile or side rail needs a leveling, surface engaging and compensating attachment which is an extensible and compensating attachment therefor.
The invention is adapted for use with aluminum or magnesium hollow rung ladders as well as wooden or iron ladders.
The prior art teaches a variety of ladder devices; for example; U.S. Pat. Nos.: 970,425; 1,609,247; 1,611,057; 1,751,173; 1,862,171; 2,147,052; 3,083,788; 3,447,631; and others. These prior art devices are, however, deficient in that they fail to effectively engage a rung of the ladder; they are more or less permanent parts of the ladder even when not needed; and are employed in tandem.